<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plus One &amp; The Usher by Elelbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753310">The Plus One &amp; The Usher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee'>Elelbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quotes of Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the quote, “We accept the love we think we deserve.”</p>
<p>It’s mostly told from Iris’ point of view. Iris and Barry meet for the first time at a wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quotes of Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/592168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plus One &amp; The Usher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris sat down at her place at Table 5. She picked up her place card and admired the intricate calligraphy. She quickly spotted the mistake. Iriss West.  She didn’t think her name was difficult enough to be spelt incorrectly. She sighed, the joys of being a plus one that no one cares about. She looked at the place card on her left, Eddie Thawne. Perfectly calligraphed, perfectly spelt. She supposed it was because he was the guest they actually invited. She looked around for her date. Eddie had promised that he wouldn’t leave her alone tonight, and yet here she was.  Alone. She looked around again at the mass of strange faces trying to find the familiar one. She was already nervous about not knowing anyone at the wedding and this was not helping. She soon spotted him at the bar talking to a petite red head. So he had left her alone to talk to another woman. Now Iris wasn’t the jealous type. She firmly believed that men in relationships had every right to talk to other females, be good friends with them even. But when he had invited her to this wedding to make up for yet another fight, she had made him promise that he wouldn’t leave her alone for too long. She had been sitting alone for, Iris looked at her watch, 30 minutes now. The only other people on her table were a couple completely absorbed in each other. What was it about weddings that brought out the soppy in people? Usually she would be right there with them, she loved weddings. But today, right now, she was far too annoyed for that. </p>
<p>Things had started out so well with Eddie. That golden boy charm was hard to resist and who didn’t love a man with a badge. But it didn’t take long for the cracks to start to show in Mr Perfect. Missed dates, unreturned phone calls, secret conversations with the doors shut. And then the fights started. Heated, angry, bitter fights. She didn’t much like some of the names he called her during these fights. Iris was a big girl, she knew she was sometimes at fault, but she prided herself in always trying to make up. But it was getting tiring, always being the first one to offer the olive branch, even when it was him at fault. The endless circle of arguing and making up. She was tired. She knew love was work, hard work. But was it meant to be this hard? This exhausting? All the time? She sighed.</p>
<p>“Weddings are long huh?” </p>
<p>Iris looked around to the source of the voice. A very tall man about her age with dark hair and a lean build stood smiling down at her? </p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>“I said weddings are long aren’t they. They can be a bit tiring.”</p>
<p>Iris completely shifted her position so that she was sitting looking directly up at him.</p>
<p>“I love them actually.”</p>
<p>The man pulled out the chair on her right and sat down. </p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>The man had shifted his weight so that they were now facing each other, their knees touching slightly.</p>
<p>“You say you love weddings, but you’re sat here all by yourself, your mind faraway, and not in that dreamy sort of way, sighing to yourself.” </p>
<p>Iris arched an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“How long have you been watching me?”</p>
<p>“Quite a while”, he replies unashamedly. </p>
<p>Iris smiled. She looked at his place card.</p>
<p>“So Harrison Wells, do you normally like to watch strange women at weddings?”</p>
<p>He smiled an attractive smile that showed straight white teeth.</p>
<p>“First of all, my name’s not Harrison, it’s Bartholomew. So yes equally as pretentious. But my friends call me Barry,” he chanced a glance at her place card grinned and continued, “And no Iriss with two s’s. I do not normally watch strange women at weddings. That would be really creepy don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Iris smiled.</p>
<p>“So what brings you to my table Bartholomew?” </p>
<p>She said his name with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. Barry felt his heart skip a beat. He grinned and ran his hand through his hair. </p>
<p>“It was a mistake telling you my full name wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Iris smiled and shrugged at her new companion. He continued.</p>
<p>“You looked sad. I just wanted to come over here and make you smile.”</p>
<p>He said it so easily, like it was the simplest most obvious thing in the world. </p>
<p>“That’s all?”</p>
<p>“That’s all.” </p>
<p>She turned to look back over at Eddie. He had noticed her speaking with Barry now and he seemed less interested in the red head he had been so deep in conversation with. That was another thing that had caused so many of their fights. His unreasonable jealousy. She couldn’t so much as look at a guy without it becoming a thing with him. But she didn’t care right now. He had known she hadn’t wanted to be left alone but that’s exactly how she had ended up. He had ignored her feelings. But this stranger had noticed them. And without knowing her or the cause of her dark thoughts, had wanted to make her feel better. She ignored Eddie’s cold gaze and turned back to Barry. </p>
<p>“Who are you here with Bartholomew?”</p>
<p>He had hated that name growing up. But now, coming so playfully from her lips, he didn’t mind it. In fact, he kind of liked it.</p>
<p>“Just my sister.” He points to a pretty brunette across the hall. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“My boyfriend.”</p>
<p>She sees him flinch a little at that and it stirs a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p>
<p>“Actually, my soon to be ex-boyfriend.” </p>
<p>She had decided it was over between them the moment he had broken his promise to her. She had given him more strikes than she could count. Eddie thawne had broken his last promise to her. He didn’t realise her worth, but how was he expected to when she didn’t see her worth either. She deserved better. She deserved more.</p>
<p>Barry leaned forward now with a much too happy look on his face. Iris couldn’t help but smile a little.</p>
<p>“Let me guess. The blonde at the bar?”</p>
<p>“Yes! How did you know?”</p>
<p>“He has been giving me daggers since I sat down here. I was wondering why because, no offence, I thought the girl he was with was his partner.”</p>
<p>“None taken. I thought the same and I am actually his partner.” </p>
<p>She laughed despite herself.  She wasn’t clingy. But it would have been nice for Eddie to make even a little time for her. She had spent more time at this wedding with Barry than with him at this point. Something that was not an entirely bad thing she was beginning to realise. </p>
<p>“Have you had something to drink?”</p>
<p>That’s where Eddie had said he was going.</p>
<p>“Not since we arrived no.”</p>
<p>“Let me go get you one.”</p>
<p>“Barry you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do! How else will we celebrate you finally calling me Barry? I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>That’s what Eddie had said. Barry headed to the second bar in the hall, away from Eddie. He obviously didn’t want to cause a scene. Iris appreciated that. She watched him as he went. He walked with a confident swagger that was attractive rather than cocky. He would stop every now and then but only to give quick greetings. He kissed his sister’s cheek as he walked past her and squeezed her hand. The small gesture of affection made Iris smile. He reached the bar, ordered their drinks and then turned to surveil the room. When his eyes met hers he stopped. Iris felt her breath hitch in her throat. Being around Barry seemed so easy. He made it easy. She didn’t feel like she was walking on egg shells, choosing her words carefully so as not to start a fight. He was funny, charming and tantalisingly good to look at. But above all he was considerate, he was kind and seemed genuinely interested in her. She knew that about him after just a few minutes. It oozed off of him. And he had made her remember why she loved weddings. She loved the romance that two people who at one time were strangers now stood before God and men to pledge their eternal love for one another. She loved what a plunge of faith they represented. And as the air sizzled between them, Iris couldn’t help but feel like she was on the precipice of something. Something great.</p>
<p>Then the bartender called his order and the moment was broken. Before long, Barry stood before her again. </p>
<p>“You looked like a rosé girl.” </p>
<p>She took a sip of the sweet drink. </p>
<p>“You guessed correctly.” </p>
<p>As they slid back into conversation they heard the MC announce the coming arrival of the bride and groom.  </p>
<p>“Ok duty calls,” Barry said as he made to stand up.</p>
<p>“What duty?”</p>
<p>Barry pointed at his lapel. Iris had failed to notice the small rose pinned there.</p>
<p>“This little flower means I have usher duties to attend to. Duties I have been woefully neglecting by the way. Now my friends are arriving I better make myself look busy.”</p>
<p>He leaned in to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. </p>
<p>“It was very nice to meet you Iriss with two s’s. Please come and find me once your ex knows he’s your ex. I have a feeling our conversation will be a lot more interesting once I know you are comfortably single.”</p>
<p>He winked at her with a smile, squeezed her bare shoulder then walked away towards where the other ushers had gathered. As she watched him walk away from her for the second time that night, iris was convinced. Yes she was worth it. Yes She deserved more. And when he turned around to smile at her once again, she knew he thought the exact same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t stop writing WestAllen meeting for the first time ! Sue me . Lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>